Naruto: After the war
by CannibisGuru
Summary: What happens to naruto after the war? Will more debates begin? Will he face new foes? Or will he just have some good ol' fashioned fun. There WILL be LEMONS and ACTION AND SOME crossovers (Nothing too major though). NaruXMassHarem
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in konoha, It was after the fourth shinobi war and all was well for konoha's Blonde sunflower, Naruto Uzumaki.

First off Sasuke was back to the village after talking with itachi and helping defeat Madara and Obito. Kurama or Kyuubi, and naruto got along very well, But this was nothing compared to what happened after. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, cheated a heroes worst enemy, Death. Using a very complexed seal that involved time travel. It happened so quickly that it suprised everyone on the battlefield.

**Flashback**:

As naruto throws the Hiraishin shuriken, Kakashi used his Sharingan eye to use kamui and make it matierialize behind Obito but when bright, yellow, lightning flashed it wasn't Naruto who appeared but the one and only Yondaime Hokage, with one of his signature jutsu the Rasengan hitting Obito and sending him flying.

**Flashback end**

Coupled with the fact that there was ALOT more important events that we'll get to later

Anyways back to Naruto, he was headed towards his favorite resturaunt, Ichiraku's. As he walked in there was no one there and there was a sign said "out to lunch", Naruto payed little attention to the sign and walked around to the back of the building and opened the door, But as soon as he stepped through he was attacked by a White and brown blur. He was violently pushed against the wall and he felt something warm and soft against his lips and two arms wrapped around his neck he responded by wrapping his arms around the slim waist of the figure, Ayame. She forced her tounge into his mouth while slightly moaning, Naruto broke the kiss by leaning back.

"Ayame-chan stop being so naughty your father could come back any second!".

"Sorry Naruto-kun I-I just get warm...d-down there when i see you.".

Naruto then smirked "How about you come over later? Oh and Ayame-chan im kind of hungry and im in a hurry so do you think you could make me a to-go bowl?".

"Sure Naruto-kun" She said happily and got to work having him on his way in under 5 minutes but not without a goodbye kiss.

Naruto found nearly every woman he met acting the same way around him after the war. Then it soon came to him that he was a VERY lucky man, Just before he showed up at ichiraku's he was at a certain pink haired kunoichi's house.

**Flashback**

It was at Sakura's house where she and Naruto were susposed to be watching a movie, but it seems she got carried away and was in the middle of a furious make-out session using her tounge to battle for dominance. It was then that her mother came in, she was embarrased at seeing her daughter act like well... a complete slut. Then she laid her eyes on the young man that was making her daughter act in such a way, she had always thought Minato was secretly handsome and she loved to be around Kushina, Naruto's mother. She began havig naughty thoughts about how good Naruto was with his hands, judging how Sakura was moaning in between kisses only made the situation worse so she decided to stop them.

"SAKURA!" she said loud enough to shock them both.

"M-mom we were just.." Sakura tried to make an excuse but was cut off.

"Im sorry Ms. Haruno would you like to join?" he asked with his fox grin like nothing bad happened.

Now Ms. Haruno gave it some thought before acting, she was shocked but then again not really suprised at the same time. After about 20 seconds she motioned for sakura to sit on the other end of the couch so she could sit in the middle.

"Yes i would Naruto". What she did next shocked both Naruto, Sakura and even Kyuubi woke up, wide eyed at the women's action.

After she began to attack the still confused Naruto's lips she forced her touge into his mouth, after about 10 seconds Naruto came out of his shock and broke the kiss.

"Uh...I was talking about the movie Ms. Haruno" naruto said with a still shocked expression.

"Oh please Naruto-kun call me Mebuki". She said seemingly ignoring his new comment.

Now it was Sakura's turn to snap out of shock.

"MOM! what are you doing!?" She asked rather loudly.

"Sakura hush you should watch and to learn a couple of things from your mother." She said the last part in a sultry tone as she pushed Naruto on his back and began to explore below his waist, unbuttoning his pants and unzipping the zipper then pulling down his pants, revealing his well endowed member.

"Uh M-mebuki-san what are you doing?!".

"Hush child. Im just going to be teaching Sakura here how to pleasure a man such as yourself. Sakura come over here and stroke his shaft.".

"B-but mom..." Sakura said with a pout.

"No buts, now come over and help me with this monster" Sakura did as she was told and came over to her mother and naruto.

She started to stroke his now hardening member, amazed at its size "L-like this..."

"Yes dear, but dont be shy give it a taste." said Mebuki.

"Do i have a say in this?" asked a still confused Naruto.

His comment seem to be ignored as Mebuki kept giving Sakura tips and pointers.

"Now Sakura im going to teach you my sucking technique, but it will take practice for someone as big as this" She said while moving her head closer to Naruto's member.

"W-Wait..." he didnt get to finish as Mebuki took his head into her mouth making him shudder in pleasure.

It was then a knock heard at the door "Ill get it..." Said Sakura.

She walked up and opened the door to see the one-eyed silver haired jonin. "Hello Sakura, is Naruto here by any chance?" he said with an eye smile.

"Um...yea one sec..." Sakura said shutting the door.

Kakashi waited five minutes and during those five minutes heard shuffling and various moans but he decided to ignore it and read his Icha Icha. When Naruto came out Kakashi looked up from his book and gave his famous eye smile "Hello Naruto, the hokage wishes to see you."

"Oh hey Kaka-sensei..." He said while scratching the back of his head. "Any specific reason?"

"Well we have a mission today so I just came by to inform you. Oh and how was it?" Kakashi said with Anime stars for eyes.

"U-uh...I don't know what you're talking about" Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Well meet me in the hokages office in a few" Kakashi said with another eye smile and shunshin'd away.

Naruto shrugged it off and started heading towards his favorite ramen stand.

**Flashback end**

Naruto was now in the Hokage Tower heading to Tsunade's office like always when he got to the door he barged in and said loudly "Hey there Baa-chan!"

Everyone in the room turned towards him with the 'Here we go again' face that he just loved to see. "What a loser" Said Sasuke looking as indifferent as ever.

Shikamaru muttered something most likely 'Troublesome'.

Tsunade just gave a glare that made Naruto want to piss his pants and shizune just sighed.

"BAKA! i told you to stop calling me that!" Screamed tsunade. "As i was saying a squad of our anbu have been captured by some woman Nanami Natsuki. She sent a messanger bird with a note i think you all should read." She sent the note around the room almost everyone who read it raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"So whats it say?" Naruto said taking the paper from sasuke. He began to read

_I have your anbu squad in my kingdom in the mountains just south of Konoha. I will release them on the condition that you bring me Uzumaki Naruto. I will not attack nor do i expect to be attacked in my own will be a ball and a banquet and i expect your ninja to dress appropriatley. If Uzumaki Naruto does not show in the next three days i will have these men and women put to death for tresspassing. _

_Sincerely Nanami~_

"Who the heck is this lady?" Asked Naruto with his usual confused face.

Shikamaru was the first to speak "We don't have much but our intel suggests its some very powerful leader of a group called the kazuki that banded together in the second shinobi war and their also the ones that took down the Kinkaku force."

Everyones eyes widened upon hearing that but Tsunade was the first to respond

"Theres no way they could live that long, i think they may be descendants, children or even grand children of the original so im assuming they are very skilled. For this mission im assigning Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Suki and Kyuubi."

"Speaking of Suki-chan where is she teme?" Said Naruto biting his thumb and slapping his palm to the ground "Summoning jutsu!" When the smoke cleared there was an positvely stunning woman she was around 5' 6, with long red hair, a perfectly heart shaped face topped with her matching red eyes she could make any man melt. But what really took the cake was her perfect hour-glass figure and the very revealing silky kimono that failed to hide it.

"Oh Naruto-kun in the hokages office and infront of an audience? You naughty boy." She said in a sultry tone towards said blonde.

"Uh Ky-chan its not one of _those_ visits, we have a mission." He said with a gulp.

"Well you do know the price for summoning me, correct?".

"Yes, but..."

"No buts now hand it over."

Naruto sighed at seeing how he couldnt get out of this one, he grabbed kyuubi by her waist, pulled her in closely and began to violently attack her lips. Everyone in the room stared at the two dumbfounded until the door opened and a female voice could be heard.

"And just what do you think you're doing with MY Naru-kun?!" Said Suki Uchiha. A raven haired girl resembling Sasuke. She had black eyes like all Uchiha and a heart shaped face also. She had the same long sleeved white shirt with the purple bow around her waistline, a black skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee's with the Uchiha symbol on the back and standard black shinobi sandals. In all honesty she was a girl version of Sasuke which what was really the case since Naruto had mastered a time and space jutsu that allowed him to travel to different universes (other Fanfictions, Crossovers ect.) he had gotten her and a female version of himself to comeback to his world where they were convinced to stay.

"If he was YOUR Naruto-kun why is he caressing ME in his arms?" Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"It's obvious you forced yourself onto him, besides why would he caress you when he has me?" Suki shot back.

"He's done things to me that you wouldnt even dream of..."

"Oh my..." Said Shizune with a light blush on her cheeks

"Troublesome. Well i think thats my que." Said the lazy ninja who shunshin'd away.

Sasuke just stared indifferently as usual "What a loser."

The two bickering ladies traded glares, shooting lightning from their eyes.

"AHEM!" Said a now annoyed Tsunade. "You leave in an hour, now get the hell out of my office, pack your bags and get going!" she yelled. After that everyone got out as quickly as possible and rushed home to pack their bags.

* * *

Next time THE BIG MISSION! cya guys! tell me how i did.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kazuki kingdom

**So the last chapter was my first submission, and theres something I feel I should explain. The space and time jutsu Naruto uses to go to different universes (Other Fanfics, Crossovers, other anime) is called the eternal Hiraishin. Ill explain more as we go but lets get on to the story shall we.**

**WARNING:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DRUG USE.**

* * *

An hour later everyone was at the southern gate, it was pretty much normal Suki and Kyuubi arguing, and Naruto and Sasuke were playing poker, and Kakashi was late as usual. Now Sasuke wasnt normally a card shark but today he was raking in, he had already won Naruto's ramen, his edition of Icha Icha, and his favorite pajama hat.

"Wow you suck at this." Said Sasuke who was in the middle of another hand.

"You'll see this time teme, im going all or nothing." Said Naruto giving a smirk.

"Ok if i win i get a date with kyuubi, and if you win, you can have to uchiha compound for a whole week." Sure Sasuke could have almost any woman he wanted but ever since he found out she was a woman a stunning one at that, he had to get atleast one date.

"Can i ask why?"

"Do you have to ask? She's litterally a stone cold fox."

This made Naruto think for a second sure theres no way he could lose but he wanted to atleast ask his ky-chan first. "Ky-chan, could you come here for a second?"

At nearly untraceable speeds she appeared next to Naruto and brung his face into her large, soft breasts. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Would you mind going on a date with Sasuke?" He said with his face still between her soft mounds. Kyuubi went silent in thought for about 30 seconds. "Well he isnt a complete dick all the time so i guess not." She said giving Sasuke a foxy grin much like Naruto's.

"Ive got 2 pairs." Said Sasuke confidently

"Full house. I win." Naruto said with a big smile.

Sasuke started to cry anime tears at the damage he thought naruto would cause to his house.

Right after he said that Kakashi appeared via shunshin. "Sorry a skunk sprayed me and i had to run back home and bathe in tomato paste."

Everyone sweatdropped at his lame excuse as usual. After Kakashi talked to the gaurds they were on there way. "So Kaka-sensei which mountains will we be heading towards?" Asked Naruto. The cyclopean jonin didn't even look up from his Icha Icha he just pointed with his free hand towards the largest mountain in the range, it looked about 2 days away.

"Looks like we need to hurry then." Said Sasuke

After a couple of hours Kakashi decided they had made enough distance and would be there by sometime tomorrow. "Alright team I think we should set up camp and i'll take the first watch." he said while jumping into a nearby tree. "Now all of you get some REST, that means you to Kyuubi."

Kyuubi did a small pout which made the others chuckle a bit. After everyone setup their respective tent's they got ready for bed. Of course Kyuubi refused to sleep with out Naruto, much to Suki's dismay. "Hehe sorry Suki-chan maybe next time." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Can i atweast have a goodnight kiss Nawuto-kun" She said putting on her cutest puppy face. When Suki said that he could've sworn Kakashi gave a thumbs up but when he looked back he was reading his Icha Icha still so he decided to shrug it off.

"Sure Suki-chan." Naruto said leaning in to give her a soft peck on the lips, but Suki had other intentions she grabbed Naruto and pulled him into her tent and zipped it up.

"Finally your all mine." said Suki giving a mini evil laugh that made Naruto chuckle. She then pushed Naruto down and she laid beside him in a spooning position. "Naruto-kun?" she said

"Yes Suki-chan?" Naruto asked starting to get comfortable from the heat she gave off. "C-can you um...T-touch my..." She said stuttering and blushing like Hinata. Naruto being completely oblivious to the whole situation just put his hand on her head and asked if she was ok. It took her 5 minutes to gather the courage to ask him "Narutocanyoutouchmybreasts." She said really fast and with a bright red blush. Naruto couldnt understand a word she said to him it sounded like 'Naruto can you do your best'.

"Of course i will do my best Suki-chan" he said with his foxy grin. With that the girl had a mental victory even though she misread what he meant. No biggie right? Wrong. Kyuubi was back in Naruto's mindscape and had been waiting for him to come. Of course being in Naruto meant she could hear and see what he could, he maybe didnt hear the Uchiha princess correctly but she did.

"That thieving slut, MY Naruto-kun should be in here fucking my brains out, but i guess i could let her have her turn and just medicate..." She walked over to her red couch and sat down infront of the T.V, from there she reached under the couch to pulled out a bag of pre-rolled joints. She took one out, lit it and began to realax.

With Naruto an Suki, she was starting to get impatient. She had given Naruto permission to touch her but has yet to do anything besides cuddle. It was like he was teasing her without knowing so she gathered up some courage. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest, she was a lot more sensitive then what she thought because as soon as he made contact she moaned.

"Suki-chan what are you doing?" Asked Naruto densely.

With this the girl fainted which made Naruto scratch his head. "Guess she was just sleepy."

Naruto said dozing off into his mindscape, when he opened his eyes he was in Kyuubi's bed snuggling her. "Goodnight" he whispered and drifted off into sleep.

It was day 2 and they were making good progress they were walking up to the gate a large one between two large mountains, but were stopped by two women most likely apart of the Kazuki. One had long brown hair and the other had shoulder length black hair and they wore the same clothing which looked like anbu gear and a visor that masked everything except their eyes.

"We know why you are here, we shall take you to our queen immediately." Said the woman with black hair. The brown haired girl said nothing and just followed the other woman.

When they entered the gate all were speechless, it was a beautiful place old style Japanese buildings every where gardens and Sakura tree's on every corner but what really set it in play was the large Palace that could be seen from where they stood. As they walked through the streets Naruto noticed one very important thing. There were no men all women and they were starting to give off a certain scent of lust. Sasuke and Kakashi noticed the masses of women following, Kakashi put up his Icha Icha before he came in he know knew this was a wise choice. After walking through the streets and being verbally assaulted by women they finally made made it to the palace and were going to the throne room before they entered they bowed and pushed open the large golden door.

"M'lady your guests have arrived." They said at the same time.

"Please, bring them in." Said a female voice.

* * *

**Sorry for no action or lemons in this chapter, next one will have at least one of the two. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3: Silly Antics

**Hello guys sorry for the horrible chapter last time ill make sure that doesn't happen again. Sorry for the wait also I've been studying on deep meditation and have entered my mindscape so to speak, you all should try it. ANYWAYS im going to post some data on the characters after this chapter but im already working on the next one so stay tuned!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

When the group entered the amazingly decorated throne room they were immediately asked. "Naruto Uzumaki, step forward." Said the queen who was still unseen due to the shadow being casted over her. Getting a nod from the others he walked towards the throne when he got within a few feet he was pounced on.

"OMG! Its really you!" She said while holding him in a death hug. After 5 minutes she let go and that's when everyone got a good look at her. For a queen she was out of dress but she was VERY beautiful. She had long whitish blonde hair with a pair of eyes that seemed to change color and stopped time when you looked into them. She wore only a pair of very short white shorts and a loose white T-shirt that hung off one shoulder with the Uzu-swirl on the back. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her amazing body and with her hugging him it didn't help much.

"Naruto-kun don't stare.."She said with a light blush. Naruto snapped back into reality and blushed when he realized she was right.

"Sorry." He said while now sitting up and scratching his head with a mild blush that didn't go unnoticed by the now pissed off red head vixen and Uchiha princess. "So you're Nanami of the Kazuki huh?"

"Thats me." She said standing up and helping Naruto to his feet. "Well I'm-" he didnt get to finish "Naruto Uzumaki son of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Known as the child of prophecy, and Konoha's sunflower, Likes ramen and is **very** endow-"

"I think that's enough information Nanami-chan hehe." he said with a nervous smile. "How about i introduce you to my friends?" He said gesturing over to the group. "Id love to Naruto-kun!" she said with an eek. As they walked over to the group she latched on to his arm which again didn't go unnoticed by Suki and Kyuubi.

"These are my friends Sasuke-teme, Suki-chan, Kyuubi-chan and my sensei Kakashi." he said.

"Hello M'lady." said Kakashi and Sasuke respectively while Kyuubi and Suki just made an inaudiable grunt and managed a forced smile and a hello. "You're in love with him arent you?" she said, her eyes stopping on the color purple staring at the two.

"Yes I am, and i don't like the idea of you touching MY Naruto-kun." Suki said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Actually MY kit can touch whom ever he wants but seeing as im his first choice why would he down-grade to anyone else?" Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"If that were true, which its obviously not, why would he be holding my hand as we speak." Nanami said sticking out her tounge at the other two.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Naruto said with another nervous smile that made Kakashi chuckle and Sasuke say 'loser'.

"Fine, since you are my guests you will each have a guest room, but Naruto here will be sleeping in my bed chamber." She said in a way that Naruto didn't have a say in the matter at all.

"Can I ask a question Nanami-chan?" Asked Naruto. "Sure Naruto-kun." she said.

"Well um if you're a queen wouldn't the king get mad? And what about the anbu squad you captured?" Naruto asked seeming as the other group forgot.

"Im a princess the king and queen have passed. As for the anbu i think they are enjoying themselves somewhere at a local bar. Anything else Naruto-kun?" She said cheerfully.

"I think im good for now." He said with a foxy grin.

"OH! i almost forgot the ball is tomorrow night so please dress accordingly, also lets go have fun tonight there's plenty of things to do here, Kaka-kun and Sasuke-kun should be careful though they could get raped." this caused Naruto to laugh and he decided to make a suggestion.

"How about a little drinking tonight?" he asked the group giving his mischievous grin

"Sounds good." Said Kakashi normally he wouldnt condone drinking on a mission but now it was like 'sure why not'.

"Whatever." Said Sasuke with his indifferent face as usual, though he was really excited to party with some of the women here. He snickered at his thoughts out loud causing everyone to look at him for a second.

"I could use a drink." Said Kyuubi.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Suki added.

"Then its final, drinking it is!" Nanami said with a cheerful tone. "Now everyone to their rooms to get ready, me and Naruto-kun here have some things to do." She said the last part in a sultry tone pulling Naruto out of the throne room and on their way down the hall.

Minutes later everyone was taken to their respective rooms and was given a servant.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

"Hello Kakasii-sama, my name is Aiko and ill be your servant for your stay here." She said cutely. She was a very pretty girl with auburn hair and nice brown eyes. She wore the standard black and white maids outfit with stockings and shoes, but what really caught his eyes was the Auburn shade cat ears poking out the side of her head and her swaying cat tail behind her. All-in-all she looked to be 19-20 years of age. She looked a bit sad when she saw him staring at her.

"Kakasii-sama doesn't like Aiko?" She said with sniffles and tears in her eyes.

"Wait...please don't cry! I-I... like you, ok?" Kakashi said with a sweat drop. Without another word she latched onto his arm and didn't let go. "C'mon then Kakasii-sama let Aiko show you around." She said with a cute smile. Kakashi didn't want to make her sad again so he just let her walk him around. They went to the restaurants, to the bars, hospitals, Acadamey (All kunoichi), and finally the training grounds.

"And last but not least the training ground!" she said cheerfully. "This is where you can train and practice jutsu Kakasii-sama." As soon as she finished her sentence there was a loud crash and you could see Kyuubi sparring with someone. "Ooooh looks like Kaori-chan and Kyuubi-sama are already having fun." She said watching with interest making her tail sway slowly. They sat in silence as they watched the two go at it for a while until Aiko gave a yawn. "Ok Kakasii-sama time to show you your room." she said sleepily.

"You sound tired Aiko-san, maybe you should get some rest." he said showing a little concern. "Aiko will get some rest Kakasii-sama but, Aiko has to show you, your room first." And with that they left the training grounds heading back towards the Palace. Kakashi was lost but Aiko seemed to know exactly where she was going they went up a couple of stairs then down some corridors until they were at Kakashi's suite. It was a large luxurious room, It had a large circular bed with a Satan black comforter, The room had a patio with the back door being in the back by the closet door. When Kakashi went into the bathroom he nearly fainted, the hotspring like decoration made him want to take a bath immediately.

"Wow." was all he could say as he took it all in, as he left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom he found Aiko had drifted to sleep in his bed. Not wanting to disturb her he took off her shoes and adjusted her into a more comfortable position, but when he did that she latched onto him. A now blushing Kakashi stared Aiko in her deep brown eyes.

"Kakasii-sama please join Aiko in bed." She said with her cute smile. Now, Aiko has been raised by a village full of women all her life, didn't mean it like that but nevertheless Kakashi fainted due to all the blood rushing to his face.

"Kakasii-sama...?"

* * *

**Kyuubi's POV**

Kyuubi was a bit annoyed that Nanami ran off with Naruto, so she decided to blow off some steam. She thought about her old friend Mary Jane (Marijuana), but dismissed that thought she needed to be focused just in-case something happened.

"Hello Kyuubi-sama, my name is Kaori and ill be your servant for your stay here." She said with a smile. Kyuubi quickly took notice to something very interesting, her black ears and matching long fluffy tail and one of her canines the stuck out when she smiled. Other than, that she had spikey black hair and sparkling blue eyes and wore the standard maid outfit.

"You're a wolf aren't you?" she asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Yep. Im one of the few Kazuki women that are marked with different chakra animals." She said lifting her dress to show the wolf paw mark tattoo on her inner thigh.

"Perfect. Now is their a training ground anywhere around here?" Kyuubi asked. "I was ordered to show you your room but I guess nothings wrong with a little spar." She said motioning for Kyuubi to follow her. As they made their way towards the training ground they had a random conversation.

"So what's your relationship with Naruto-k...I mean Naruto?" Kaori asked, her ears perking with curiosity. "He's my mate and container since you know I am the nine tails." She said ignoring her slip up. It really didn't bother her that she had to share Naruto, as long as he loved her.

"But i heard Bijuu were sealed inside the jinchuriki until they die or find a new container?"

"Normally that would be true but anything is possible with the work of two seals masters." she said with a giggle. At that time Kaori stopped walking. "were here." It was an open field surronded by tree's and a cliff with a waterfall in the background that topped the whole thing off.

"Seem's peaceful." Kyuubi spoke up. "It has an ecosystem seal on it so any damage we cause is fixed naturally and quickly." She said taking off her dress and taking out a containment scroll, switching clothes she now had on anbu attire. When she was done changing she noticed Kyuubi was staring at her.

"D-did you watch me the whole time..?" she said with a blush. "You have quite a nice body." She said.

"Please don't say such weird things Kyuubi-sama." She said getting in her fighting stance. "Fine." Kyuubi said also getting in her fighting stance.

Kaori rushed Kyuubi engaging her in taijutsu, both of them blocking and dodging each others blows found that they were getting no where, so Kaori decided to gain some space. Ducking under a kick she jumped back charging blue lightning chakra in her palms showing signs of pure chakra manipulation. **"Raikyu!" (Lightning ball)** Kaori shouted firing it at Kyuubi, who had been able to dodge it just in time feeling the heat the attack gave off, wiz past her. Kyuubi not wanting to waste time sped through the handsigns "**Katon: Goenkyu no Jutsu!" (Fire release: Great Blaze Ball) **she said exhaling a small meteor sized sphere of fire. Kaori just stood there as the attack engulfed her in flames, as the smoke cleared she could be seen in a sphere of water "**Suiro no jutsu" (Water prison jutsu) **She said with a smirk. While protected she started forming hand signs "**Sensatsu Suisho!" (Thousand flying water needles of death). **The water dome now dispersed and shaped into a thousand water needles flying towards Kyuubi. Kyuubi who showed no signs of worry, extended her tails and swiped them all away.

"You're pretty good Kaori." Kyuubi said taking note of some of the jutsu the girl used.

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama." She said with a warm smile.

They continued on for a little while longer taking notice to Kakashi and Aiko watching them and then leave after about twenty minutes. Both now breathing heavily decided to call it a day, and realized they needed to get ready for tonight so Kaori walked Kyuubi to her room to get ready and she left to get ready herself for tonight's antics.

* * *

**Suki's POV**

Suki was in the middle of pouting about not having Naruto, and even worse her urges were starting to kick in. With a tint of red on her face she stood with her legs closed and biting her bottom lip waiting for her servant.

"Hello, My name is Mitsuko and im your servant for your stay." she said as warmly as possible. She was a blonde, her hair was braided in the back and had a black bow on it, in the front her bangs hung down just above her eyes but hung just above her chest on the left and right sides. (Think Pakura). Suki wasn't suprised to see she had 'Extras' just like the other servants so far, she had cute lion ears and a lions tail and the most beautiful shade of green eyes.

"H-Hello...C-can you show me to my room please..." Suki said in the low tone of voice pulling off a Hinata.

Mitsuko sniffed the air a bit before speaking "Suki-sama you're in heat!" She said in a Joyful tone with a cheerful grin. Suki rushed to cover the girls mouth so she wouldn't say anything else, doing so with the brightest blush imaginable.

"Shh! J-just take me too my room p-please.." Mitsuko did a nod to show she understood and led her out of the throne room and started towards her room.

"Suki-sama you shouldn't be ashamed, Naruto-kun has almost every woman here flustered" She said.

"Ugh please don't say _his_ name it makes it worse..." she said staring at the ground. "hehe...Ok, suki-sama" Mitsuko said stopping and opening a door. "This is your room, call me if you need anything, ok?" She said leaving and closing the door behind her.

When the door closed She stripped off her clothes and laid on the bed, naked for a few minutes feeling the soft silk against her angelic skin. Moving one of her hands to her lower lips, she shuddered on contact, she was already soaking wet, then she gave herself a taste. "Naruto-kun..." She moaned as she rubbed her clit and put her other hand to use by massaging one of her breasts. "You're so bad Naruto-kun..." She could only imagine the kind of pleasure Naruto would give to her when they were alone, it was a feeling that made her determined to have him. "Im cumming!" she screamed as she had a pelvis splitting orgasm that made her arch her back and thrash around a bit.

"Oh jeez ive ruined the bed now." she said being calmed down now.

"Guess i should take a shower and get ready for tonight."

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Shiori-san did you have to hit me." Sasuke said with an annoyed expression rubbing his cheek.

"You touched my no-no places, you pervert!" She said with a 'hmph'. She was a brunette with long hair and onyx black eyes but what sasuke really like about her was the brown racoon ears and the striped racoon tail, brown and black that came from under her maids dress. She looked very snuggable even to Sasuke's standards.

yy

"Shut up." He said with the typical sasuke expression. "Out of the three men here i get stuck with the pervert, why couldnt i go with Kaka-kun or Naruto-kun?" she said talking to herself and now dragging said pervert by his ear to the reserved party room.

***Flashback***

"Hello Sasuke-sama i will be your servant for your stay here, please let me show you around." Shiori said with a smile. Sasuke of course didnt mind being escorted around by such a pretty girl even though he was just going to try and take advantage of her.

"You're a racoon." he said with amazement fondling her ears. She stared at him for a couple of seconds with a light blush before screaming "Stop baka!" then she slapped him turning the area red.

"What was that for dobe." he said with his brooding type expression

"You deserved it, Now come one baka let me show you around." She said grabbing his arm.

They visited many places, for one the shopping center which was swarming with fan girls which much to Sasuke's dismay he was pounced and snuggled by a few. Food stalls to grab a bite to eat, Sasuke got them both some dango. The park Sasuke thought was very peaceful, deer could be seen eating grass.

"Sasuke-sama, I have to stop by my place to get ready for tonight." She said. Once they got there he sat in the living room on the couch waiting for her to get ready, Much to his pleasure she changed with the door wide open, probably a habbit.

Then last but not least they stopped at his room she was now sitting on the bed waiting for him to come out of the shower. "Jeez Sasuke-_chan_ you sure do take a long time to get ready." she said in a teasing tone.

He opened the door with an annoyed facial expression. "Get out i need to change." he said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I need to change." he said again.

"What does a man's penis look like?" She asked, this caught Sasuke off guard _**"This is my chance" **_he said in his mind while inwardly smirking.

"What do women's breasts look like?" he asked.

"Well its kind of hard to explain." She said scratching her head in confusion.

"How about you show me yours and i show you mine?" He suggested with a smile. "OK!" She said with the biggest smile he had seen all day.

Lifting her shirt above her head and unstrapping her bra in the front, revealing her C sized breasts. "Your turn." She piped up.

Undoing his towel Sasuke revealed his erected member with a smirk on his face "May i touch them?" He asked.

"Sure." She responded, almost immediatley Sasuke started massaging her breasts, making her blush and moan in the process. "Sasuke-sama...stop..." She said inbetween gasps of air.

Meanwhile Suki was walking down the hall, she had been informed of where everyone would be staying so she decided to pay him a visit.

"Nii-san Ive come to-..." She didnt get to finish as she seen a naked Sasuke fondling a shirtless Shiori.

"BAKA!" She yelled, punching Sasuke in the face sending him flying back into the bathroom.

"Did he do something wrong?" Asked a confused Shiori. "Well its like this..." Said Suki giving her a LONG talk about the birds and he bee's.

"Well, the party starts in a bit, just remember what i told you. Cya there" She said with a smile and left.

A now clothed Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. "Pervert!" Shiori said slapping him.

***Flashback END***

"Were here!" she said cheerfully opening the door, as soon as she did that music blasted very loudly and neon lights could be seen flashing in the background.

"You guys made it!" Said a smiling Nanami.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys, working on the next chapter as you read. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
